


Hidden Talent

by FauxFidele



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Innocent Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Husbands are Cute, Musical Instruments, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series Finale, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Swearing, Warning: Will Graham playing guitar, Will Graham Sinnamon Troll, Will has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFidele/pseuds/FauxFidele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finds out Will can play the guitar and literally cannot stop himself from taking Will right then. </p><p>(From Tumblr Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talent

Hannibal opened the door to the music shop as the sound of bells chimed in discord. Will followed behind as he propped the door open with one arm, allowing the younger man to step inside first. Will smiled and nodded appreciatively at the gesture.

“This should only take a minute, are you coming to have a look with me?” Hannibal asked.

Will was not interested in examining the vintage harpsichord in the least, although he would never tell Hannibal outright.

“I, uh, actually was gonna look around if that’s okay,” he replied diplomatically.

Hannibal gave a knowing smile, but nodded in concession. The man who presumably owned the store waved to the couple, giving Will the impression that Hannibal must have told him they were coming, and the two older men retreated into the back room.

The shop had a quaint, antiquated feel to it and most of the instruments that lined the walls appeared to be older, their parts and pieces darkened by tarnished metal. A new keyboard was displayed in the window, and Will looked at it skeptically as it stood out of place in comparison to the rest of the items. He brushed his fingers aimlessly atop the sheet music that was filed nearby, when he noticed a guitar out of the corner of his eye.

He picked it up, almost reluctant, examining the design and allowing his fingers to press against the strings. A vintage Les Paul. Although he had not played since he was a teenager, Will remembered a few chords which he strummed absentmindedly, humming in tune with the notes. Will let his fingers slide up the neck of the guitar, strings taut against his skin, casually changing the key.

Will caught himself using broken syllables to sing along softly to the different chords, creating his own chorus of "la-ta-das" while his fingers cascaded with ease into their positions on the fret board. He was impressed at how quickly it came back to him, even if he could only remember the basics.

Suddenly he felt the sensation of eyes upon his back and he turned to see Hannibal, watching him with a dreamy smile. Will fumbled his fingers and the instrument bobbled in his hands clumsily.

“ _Please_ … don’t stop on account of me,” Hannibal said quietly, eyes narrowed on Will.

He hastily shoved the guitar back in its holder, ignoring Hannibal’s words. “Ready?” Will asked, motioning his head toward the exit.

Hannibal stepped closer to remove the space between them and leaned in to Will, placing a gentle hand around his waist to rest on the small of his back. His lips hovered next to Will’s cheek, breath ghosting against his skin.

“ _I’ll show you how ready I am_ ,” he whispered, digging his hard cock into Will’s hip and allowing it to jerk impatiently.

“Jesus Christ, babe,” Will scolded, embarrassed, but already half-hard. “We’re in a public place.” He tried to keep a stern expression, but reluctantly shot Hannibal a sideways smile.

Hannibal brought his other hand around to cup Will’s ass and squeezed. “He is still in the back arranging my purchase,” he said. “And _YOU_ are going to pull that sweet cock of yours out and you’re not going to argue.”

 “ _Hannibal_ …,” Will breathed out, starting to protest.

"Don't think," he started, in a lecturing tone, "That I don't know what you're doing, Will." Hannibal palmed Will's cock, pleased at how he bucked toward him in response to the touch.

"What's that?" Will asked, biting his lip and looking to Hannibal with a faux, wide-eyed innocence. He pushed his hips into Hannibal's palm again, his cock desperate to be freed from the restricting fabric.

Hannibal licked his lips as his focus narrowed at Will. "Seducing me with song. Like a siren to a sailor, Will." He hooked a finger through Will's belt loop, tugging down at the waist, his eyes leering for a peek behind the curtain.

Will's erection now dug painfully hard against his waistband and he shuddered weakly at the blatant (and welcomed) invasion of privacy. "So that makes me a siren?" he said with a long drawl, raising his eyebrows. Only one corner of his mouth turned up, forming a dangerous grin. 

A subtle growl escaped from under his breath as Hannibal glanced quickly to the back once more, before falling to his knees and undoing Will's fly, liberating his erection from the constricting clothes. Before touching him, Hannibal locked eyes with Will, panting slightly. The sight of Hannibal's submissiveness made his cock twinge and it leaked impatiently, begging for touch.

Will's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Hannibal began to flick his tongue along the underside of his cock, licking the precome off the tip. He circled skillfully around the top, pausing to pay extra attention to the sensitive spot just behind his head with a delicate swirl of his tongue.

"Nnnnnnnnnfffffff, Jesus, I'm so fucking hard," he forced out between breaths. "Hann ... Oh god." Will closed his eyes and bit down hard on his own lip to keep from making an obscene noise as Hannibal licked down his shaft and brushed his tongue against his balls.

"God that feels good, Hannibal," Will barely whispered, already winded. Hannibal slowly took all of Will in his mouth, letting him slide all the way to the back of his throat as he stifled another muffled groan. He moved his mouth slowly but forcefully up and down his shaft until Will was fucking into his throat, not realizing when he had even started.

" _Fuuuuuuck_ , Han -"

"Mr. Francis?" a voice interrupted, calling from the back room.

Will jumped, panicked, but Hannibal pulled back from Will with wet release and calmly responded, "We're picking out some sheet music, we will be just a moment." The man had not bothered to come out front and Will's chest heaved out with a long sigh of relief.

" _Mr. Francis_?" Will snapped at Hannibal, brows furrowed in irritation. Hannibal smiled briefly to himself before returning to his task, taking Will in again completely, devouring his cock in a wet cocoon of warmth, lapping again at the precome dripping from his slit.

"Mmmmmm ... _fuck you_ , Hannibal, it feels so ..."

Will let out a whimper as Hannibal guided his fingers behind his balls, massaging his tender spots and pressing against his perineum. He was bucking into Hannibal's mouth rhythmically while his tongue slid up and down his cock in perfect repetition. Will grabbed a fistful of Hannibal's hair, clenching it between his fingers and pulling at it desperately with each flick of tongue.

"So..fucking good," Will finally managed to whisper between pants. "Shit ... I'm gonna -"

Warmth radiated through Will until it exploded, pushing him over the edge as he came into Hannibal's mouth, unable to suppress the moan that accompanied the blissful release as he raised himself involuntarily on his tip-toes. He trembled weakly as Hannibal looked up at him, greedily licking his half-hard cock clean of semen.

"Fuck, that was -"

"Mr. Francis, I have your paperwork completed," said the voice from the back. Will stuffed himself back inside his pants and turned to face the wall, adjusting himself in a frenzied rush. Hannibal raised himself calmly, grabbed a sheet of music from its sleeve and casually headed back to finish his deal.

Will sighed with relief at the realization that he escaped a confrontation and hurried himself out the front door, bells crashing behind him. Hannibal soon joined him outside, coming from behind Will and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. He planted a tender kiss on the back of his neck.

"Okay, _Mr. Francis_ ," Will derided, turning his head and rolling his eyes at the older man, "time to go."

Hannibal chuckled under his breath. The younger man smiled and grabbed his hand, entwining it with his own, and lead them home.


End file.
